onetreehillfandomcom-20200224-history
User talk:Jamesb2302
Hi, welcome to One Tree Hill Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Nathan Scott page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KyleH (Talk) 21:07, 1 May 2009 The Template Blooming hell! That took me ages. I'm better than I thought :P --Jamie-0408 19:13, 14 June 2009 (UTC) HaHa, I think I'm doing it right but I dont really know lol..I tried Lucas' n bits went wrong...look at it lol. I think I may have 2 leave them 2 u cos Im doin it differently 2 u...u edit Brooke first? Yes, we had a winner in the Brooke/Peyton debate. It hurt to do it but ... Brooke won. --Jamie-0408 14:58, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Main Page What the ... I leave this site for five minutes lol. What we trying to do? --Jamie-0408 20:14, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Editing pages You don't have to put < br > to make a space all the time, just to let you know. Just put a space like you would normally. --Jamie-0408 16:31, 18 June 2009 (UTC) ::I'm gonna make the images the same size as the ones from later seasons like I have so far (blame the website for doing bigger ones for earlier seasons ... boo) but other than that, im impressed. Working on season 5 at the moment. :::Eh? How do you mean horizonal? As in listing them horizontally? Im confused. ::::Why do we even need that? I don't like the title/airdate/director thing coz that's just repeating the information from the infobox. Erm ... :Last edit by admin was March '09 ... that's over 60 days. We've both created new pages, do most edits. Seems like we're eligable. Put it up anyway, they can only say no. Admin I think you'd be great as an admin, you and Jamie-0408 are much more active than me, I'm happy to have found a wiki I can make an occasional edit on but have all the work done by others (I'm an admin on another wiki so I get quite busy). You have my vote. Although if you get made admin, please upload a wiki image, the yellow wikia is really annoying!-2Anthony4 20:38, 23 June 2009 (UTC) Yes, I'm sure you'd make a great admin. =] I've been thinking about it too but I just joined so probably not quite yet. Alwayslove 20:52, 23 June 2009 (UTC) ::Did you just apply for you? If so do you mind me using your account to do adminy stuff? Oh, and aye you have my vote. :::: I didn't apply for anything yet but I will in the future. Feel free to do adminy stuff for now haha. ::::: I've been in, but I can go back if you need. Pic I see you gave it a try lol. I've made one, shall update tomorrow after media is done. I took your image and made it the right size to fit but it won't upload. Go on MSN and I'll send it to you because these pics seems to be uploading for you. Done! --Jamie-0408 20:10, 24 June 2009 (UTC) : Ah! I actually love it. But really. Hi five for that one. --Jamie-0408 20:14, 24 June 2009 (UTC) ::::Planning on changing the Pilot eventually as it have for The Places You Have Come To Fear The Most and Are You True. I was gonna do it when you where in Oz to stop the heartbreak lol Homepage I know you're probably crying because your table and stuff is gone. It is going back on :P Don't panic! I have it saved to my comp but it's 10 past 1 and I can't do anymore editing for today lolz --Jamie-0408 00:09, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :What banner? I havn't moved your pic. Is there any other banners? Im confused lol. And yes, the Featured Song bit is just a way for me to promote the song I'm listenig to at the moment haha. Just need to do the characters bit and a featured article bit and it's finito! --Jamie-0408 13:43, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ::I think that;s just your computer lol. I shall do. Season 2 Do you think you'll get to writing up season 2? Should I start making the pages now do you think? Pilot Made changes. Is there anything you want changing, putting back, re-doing etc. given that the page is your bitch lol. Main Page *Are we wanting cast and character in colombs like everything else? :Dunno. I'm expanding a bit on what's there but not too much. We want to be more indepth than wikipedia, but not ridiculously in depth. --Jamie-0408 21:18, 5 July 2009 (UTC) No, seems good. Do me a favor though, don't put any br's in coz it looks a bit weird. --Jamie-0408 18:45, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Just put a single space between paragraphs JAAAMES! When you're doing the images in the episode article don't use the one I've used for the infobox. You've done it twice now :P Jaaames! When your putting pictures in before the description put |200px| :=) I just realised why their smaller than others :P :Yarp. Seems good. Whatever you fancy doing, I'm not fussed. ZOMFG! I've got six more of 'em, but we can only put the next one on here (yes, we copy Lostpedia in every way :P) And yes, I officially hate Newcastle - but love Northumbria. They texted me :) I lolled, not rofled, but lolled. Some BTEC-related nightmare but I don't really care anymore :P --Jamie-0408 13:26, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Policies and whatnot :Working on all that lark atm and I thought it might be a good idea to let you know about the important ones. Whenever you upload an image that is from OTH (screenshot, promo image etc.) put in the text box for legalness and stuff. ::Oh, and use this. That's a whole night's work :P --Jamie-0408 22:47, 20 August 2009 (UTC) :::I think 2x18 is flashbacky as well so how to make it green is on the One Tree Hill Wiki:Manual Of Style. --Jamie-0408 15:24, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Ads They go away if you log in. it's the same for all wikis IT'S NOT DONE MUAHAHAHAHAHA! Yeah, I've still got a little bit more to do. --Jamie-0408 15:42, 24 August 2009 (UTC) I've only been putting people who are in a couple of episodes, or are important to the episode, on the pages so I'll delete them for now. Pages for one episode randoms are stuff to do when everything else is sorted. --Jamie-0408 15:11, September 7, 2009 (UTC) ??? If I knew, i'd have done it already. By the way I ACTUALLY FINISHED 7X01 AND I LOVE IT. Yay 7x02 won't download and surfthechannel isn't working. so annoyed at this like --Jamie-0408 19:13, September 22, 2009 (UTC) WOO! Random title thingy, I know. Anyway, I'm going to make an "Inbetween" section, which we should do for all characters, just for the little things that happened in between 6x24 and 7x01 which is kinda important for some of them (I'm thinking Rachel, Dan etc.) I'm not feeling too creative so if you come up with anything better than "Inbetween" (which sucks, I know) feel free to change it. --Jamie-0408 13:32, September 28, 2009 (UTC) 'Sup. I decided to make a new picture for the homepage. Feel free to change it back if you don't like it, I just thought we should update the picture as well, --Jamie-0408 16:36, October 3, 2009 (UTC) :I did try putting them two and Mouth in as well but it looked too sqashed and the pictures looked awful together. We shall do some photoshopping near christmas :P --Jamie-0408 16:55, October 3, 2009 (UTC) ::I deleted the file. Can you live with it? (Jamie-0408 16:57, October 3, 2009 (UTC)) :::She's my new Peyton, sans the dead mothers and all that. I think I'm just trying to fill the void really but myeah! And I finished Rachel's page and it's my favourite... ever (yes, i like it more than Juliet's page on Lostpedia). I tried to write up 7x03 last night but internet at my halls is rubbish and it kept cutting whenever I tried to get on. I'll try and get it sorted tonight. --Jamie-0408 17:04, October 3, 2009 (UTC) I'm not crazy about it, sorry. I think it would be better to just throw the OTH logo over a picture of one of them (one of the new core 3... pick one) and to leave it at that rather than blending them together. Simplicity is key for this. : Can we do without? Others don't seem to use it. I'm not, I'm adding more and making them smaller, just because I realized i got to episode four and forget about the rest of them haha. I'm trying to stick to the pics you used but I can't find them all. --Jamie-0408 14:06, October 6, 2009 (UTC) ::I am changing the dimensions. Getting the pics of oth-caps because it doesn't work getting them off here, i tried (i'm not sure why). I can get all the old ones back if you want but I didn't think you'd mind if a few changed. --Jamie-0408 14:30, October 6, 2009 (UTC) ::Not at the moment =/ This is a miracle, I have 7x04 downloading alreay. Which means I may actually watch it today and not on friday night when it usually finished haha --Jamie-0408 14:37, October 6, 2009 (UTC) :::Haha. I was out last night and had 1 drink... so it was a very sober night and a very early morning for jamie. I'm done for the day now :) How was the performance (which I'm still loling at) --Jamie-0408 14:43, October 6, 2009 (UTC) ::::I will if I get the time, but I have a pretty free day tomorrow so I'll defo have it done by then. How many people has your singing deafened yet? --Jamie-0408 15:07, October 6, 2009 (UTC) I'm chosing to see that blatant copying as a compliment. I prefer ours, there color scheme is a bit too much. Ours just plain rocks. --Jamie-0408 14:23, October 7, 2009 (UTC) :By the way, don't know if you've already made some spotlight thingies but I had a go. what do you think? File:Othnathanspotlight.jpg|numero uno File:Othbrookespotlight.jpg|numero dos File:Othhaleyspotlight.jpg|numero tres ... i.e. your favorite I like your nathan and haley ones, the brooke one looks a little stretched. i've only got about 10 pages left to category up and then we're good to go --Jamie-0408 15:37, October 7, 2009 (UTC) :It's good, i prefer it to your haley one (you're going to kill me now, right?) haha. --Jamie-0408 15:41, October 7, 2009 (UTC) ::I'm now going to tear that suggestion to shreads haha. I think before the series works because early years gives the impression of childhood but for the adults it's not their childhood in their. I like The Missing Years but I agree we need something more than Inbetween. I think it works for now though. --Jamie-0408 17:02, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Design Hello, I've recently discovered your spotlight request. Your wiki would feel a lot more open and fun to edit if it had a little design. I designed the Nightmare on Elm Street wiki. If you would like me to design yours, leave me a message on my talk page. Tangeled Web Weaver 12:31, October 10, 2009 (UTC) :The layout, the colors. You can tell me which colors to use or I can show you how to do it. Tangeled Web Weaver 14:14, October 10, 2009 (UTC) ::Couldn't tell you what that means if I wanted too haha. If he means layout, then I like ours. I have seen 7x04 and I keep meaning to write it up but damn uni keeps getting in the way. I will do it, I'm not failing these write ups like lolz. --Jamie-0408 22:45, October 11, 2009 (UTC) ::You didn't do anything wrong, I'm just tidying them up a bit. I'm getting rid of the gallery section as well. --Jamie-0408 23:01, October 12, 2009 (UTC) If you're curious, I think Tangled Web Weaver was referring to your skin (can be edited at MediaWiki:Monaco.css). Editing that can change the colours on your wiki, while keeping the layout the same, theres help page at the help wiki to explain how tov edit it.- 10:07, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Spotlight Request Hi -- One Tree Hill Wiki looks good, and you've done a lot of work on it in a few months! You have a small handful of -- could you sort them out? Then I'll be happy to add you to the spotlight list. -- Wendy (talk) 00:05, October 14, 2009 (UTC) ::I went through and sorted them and wrote the little paragraphy things but you did it right. We should be spotlighted now then. --Jamie-0408 11:46, October 14, 2009 (UTC) :::Great job getting those categorized. I've added you to the spotlight list. I'll tell the guy who makes up the spotlights about your images, but it's his decision whether or not to use them. -- Wendy (talk) 22:01, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Hew Do you know for the character pages, are we planning on putting every mention of their childhood in their? I just think putting every little anecdote will be a bit pointless and will make the page look way to wordy (after all, we don't put all the detail from actual episodes in) given that there isn't pictures to go with them. I think we should just put in the really important stuff and a few of the little ones. What do you think? (random, i know, but I just thought of this haha) --Jamie-0408 14:41, October 14, 2009 (UTC) ::It's good to put everything now, just when we write I think we should cut a few out. I mean there's about eighty million stories about Dan being a crap father. By the way, if your still around on sunday I have the day off work. drive or something to that effect? I was going to text that, but wikia is free :P --Jamie-0408 15:12, October 14, 2009 (UTC) ::I started doing the whole categories of episodes people are in on 1x04 and thought while I was there, I might as well. I was going to do Brooke's but the thought of doing writing for every episode made me near suicidal. Deb's will do just nicely for now. But Rachel's page is still my baby... --Jamie-0408 15:26, October 14, 2009 (UTC) :::I dunno, we can ask. Monday's the only really good night and she works til late. friday is durham night and we're both working saturday and I'd imagine a sunday night in newcastle sucks ass. --Jamie-0408 15:34, October 14, 2009 (UTC) ::::They get divorced in 3x09 officially I think (as in the whole playing happy families thing is over) so I'd guess after she comes back in season 3 coz she goes away for a few episodes doesn't she. --Jamie-0408 23:43, October 14, 2009 (UTC) :CLICK! - Express some thoughts on my idea (which I think is pretty genius). Obviously something to do to every page at a later date after all the main stuff is done but I thought I'd try it out and I like. --Jamie-0408 21:01, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I'm thinking that's a little much. Make it detailed enough, but not so detailed that looks too wordy. Try to get across what she does in the episode as a whole, mentioning key moments (obviously important Haley episode = big paragraph; little Haley episode = little paragraph) --Jamie-0408 20:56, October 23, 2009 (UTC) :I used a mix of promo caps from here and here and screencaps from the usual place. (here) For screencaps or any promo pictures that are landscape I set them to a pixel siz of 250px (i.e. where you would put 200px for the episodes you put 250) and for portrait promo pics I set them to 180px. Confused? Tell me which bit you don't get and I'll explain it better because I can't really understand what I just wrote. What you impressed with? And I've been keeping Rachel and Quinn up to date becaus that's all I really have time to do. And I started your episodes in word idea :) should be done with 6 by tomorrow. --Jamie-0408 21:53, October 23, 2009 (UTC) ::Didn't know your internet was down haha. I don't see much point in putting the S1 pics given that not everyone has them. Ohh, York crack - excitment. Can't wait to hear it haha --Jamie-0408 18:53, October 28, 2009 (UTC) WOOOOO! :Reading week was this week :) It's over now which is gutting. I shall ask Nikki if she fancies a visit in the coming weeks given that we got paid on friday. I am making character pages my beatch at the moment. Nearly finished Victoria's page (yes, I'm using random page and writing up whatever I get) and I'm slowly working on Brooke's as I go along. --Jamie-0408 17:25, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Impressed Indeed Character Page Template - I am very impressed. I've started doing the family thing (although for some people we don't know their family like Rachel so we'll just have to leave that one out). I think we should have School Life.. and an overview of their Romantic Life as well. Anything else we should include? I deleted one, I think less pictures is better than little pictures. Is that okay? --Jamie-0408 15:19, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Sure, I just started because I thought you weren't going to do it. Promo pictures go to http://www.othgallery.com/ or http://treehillfan.com/gallery/ Screencaps go to http://www.oth-caps.com/ :For screencaps check the wikia first (like episode pages and stuff) so we don't end up with loads of the same file taking up space. Put landscape pictures at 250px and don't put a px size for portrait, the thumb size is fine. Time for Jamie's rundown of American tv: loving OTH, Greys and PP as ever. I'm actually liking gossip girl and B&S is awesome this year. Cougar town rocks as does desperate housewives (opbviously your its biggest fan haha). My roomate is a Smallville-addict to were both loving this season but I may have fallen behind if it wasn't for her. Gave up on Heroes. Finally. --Jamie-0408 21:02, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :Immediate-ish (i.e. immediate unless they are important). For example for Quinn's i'm going to do the parents, the sisters, Nathan and Jamie. --Jamie-0408 22:31, November 14, 2009 (UTC) try and get pictures with the person and the relative in if you can (the pic of Haley's dad alone is bothering me haha). And yes, Quinn's page is my baby at the moment. --Jamie-0408 22:31, November 14, 2009 (UTC)